


Hallo(Hello my Angel)

by MissdaffyFe_Exofan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Sexual Violence, collegeAU, jeongcheol - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissdaffyFe_Exofan/pseuds/MissdaffyFe_Exofan
Summary: Seungcheol was never in love with Jeonghan ever since they were in middle school but then something happened to them(more on Jeonghan) that changed Seungcheol's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just watch out for more action?

"Good morning Seungcheol-shi!" A loud and chirpy voice greeted Seungcheol the exact time he set his foot out of  his apartment. It was Jeonghan again, ever since he can remember Jeonghan was always following him from middle school, high school and now until college the long haired guy-Jeonghan- still followed him. For some odd reason, maybe at first it was creepy and annoying but he got used to it. Let's just say that Seungcheol got immune to Jeonghan following him he but decided to ignore Jeonghan. No matter how he rejected Jeonghan over the years the latter was and still there with him as if he did not reject him. Seungcheol wondered what does he have that Jeonghan wants he thought maybe Jeonghan wants his money. Since he's rich being a son of one of the wealthiest person in South Korea so he decided when they were still in high school to talk and pay Jeonghan to stop hanging around him and to stop liking him because he will never like him back. He just earned a slap on the face that day but the next day Jeonghan was still acting like nothing happened. Jeonghan was still there greeting him _Good Morning_ , giving him lunch, walking him to his classroom, and still waited for him outside just to say " _Goodbye and see  you at school tomorrow or on Monday"_ he was still smiling at him. Seungcheol likes both girls and boys too but no one seems to be good for him maybe he liked people but he did not like them enough to love them.

 

"Seungcheol-shi let's go to school together!" Jeonghan smiled wildly at him as if he has a choice. Jeonghan never ever touched Seungcheol though, he never clung into Seungcheol or he didn't even held Seungcheol's hand, he was just there for Seungcheol it was either his side, in front of him, or behind him. Jeonghan knows his limits he doesn't want Seungcheol to get angry at him, he just want to be close with Seungcheol even if Seungcheol ignores his existence, he will never ignore Seungcheol not even for a second. Seungcheol will always be in his heart no matter what happens, Choi Seungcheol will always be the person he wants to be part of his imperfect life. Call it obsession but unlike any other obsessed person he did not want to push Seungcheol into liking him because by the first time Seungcheol had rejected him he knows deep inside his heart he has no chance what so ever with the latter but it was too late for him stay away, he was in so deep that he can't even find his way back and decided that he will stay with Seungcheol until he gets tired. But up until now he still like Seungcheol even more than years ago.

They both went to school together, Jeonghan being gossiped again but he got used to it he doesn't mind because he knows he is not a bad person and he just wants to be Seungcheol even if it's one sided he doesn't care. The day went along just like any other day.As both went to their respective departments Seungcheol being a Biology major and Jeonghan being a Biophysics major.

* * *

* * *

When lunch came, Seungcheol went to the cafeteria greeting his friends setting to his usual seat but their was something missing. He did not see a certain long haired boy sitting right next to his seat, smiling, waving at him and  patting the chair next to him with a lunch tray filled with food placed on top of the table. It was unusual but he just shrugged it off, it was better for he can eat lunch with his friends without an annoying person next to him.

"Hey, Cheol hyung! where's Jeonghan hyung?" Seokmin asked looking at the empty seat next to Seungcheol.

"I don't know and I don't care." He replied.

"Hyung? Can you just like him, I mean what's not to like about Jeonghan hyung. His nice, his pretty and also handsome at the same time and also his smart like af!" Seungkwan exclaimed

"I don't like him and if that's what you think about him why don't you date him." Seungcheol glared at Seungkwan who's jaw dropped at what Seungcheol said.

"Hyung! Seungkwan was just suggesting his not pushing you to date Jeonghan hyung, if you don't like his idea you could just say no that simple." Seungkwan's boyfriend-Hansol angrily said.

"I don't like him and will not date him." Seungcheol said standing up to buy lunch for himself.

And lunch went through with no noise what so ever, even Seokmin, Soonyoung and Mingyu did not even say word. the time they finished eating Seungcheol apologized to Seungkwan and Hansol. They all went back to their class but all of them wondered including Seungcheol,where did Jeonghan went when this morning they both went together? It was unusual.

* * *

* * *

At the end of the a tiring day at school. Seungcheol was walking towards the school gates but it again unusual when he did not even see a Jeonghan there waiting for him, smiling, cheeks flushed by the cold air and rubbing his hands to get warm. Then again Seungcheol just ignored it and went home to his apartment, maybe Jeonghan was busy with school stuff he thought. Seungcheol can't deny it though he was a little bit worried when Jeonghan did not went home together with him because it was dark and walking alone in the street at night is a bit dangerous.

"Jeonghan's big enough to defend himself." Seungcheol told himself while doing his projects and homework.

He got up and went to the kitchen get cola in the fridge and cold pizza which he heated up in the microwave to make him fully awake since he was too busy to make coffee. It was quiet and peaceful that night Seungcheol thought it was a night that he wanted but something felt off. He did not like this feeling.

"I should have drunk coffee not cola." Seungcheol blamed it all on the cola that he was drinking.

_slam!_

"Holy shit!" Seungcheol cursed spewing the cold drink _. "What the hell was that?"_ he thought went a door was just slammed loudly. He heard it from next door which was Jeonghan's room, he looked at the clock that was shown on his microwave it was already 2:37 am. it was very late for Jeonghan to come home when the latter goes to bed really early. Then again , Seungcheol thought that maybe Jeonghan had a very important project to make or maybe he got a job or anything!

"Might as will go to bed since late already."

 

And just like before he ignored Jeonghan as if Jeonghan never existed and went to bed having a nice and dreamy sleep. He was not aware that Jeonghan on the other side of the room was crying his heart out and was damaged beyond repair.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hey! first chappie is now up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!!! I hope it did not bore you or anything... thanks for upvoting my fic and for subscribing too! please do leave comments! I will very much reply and appreciate it guys! i did proofread this. maybe later...**

 

**please do wait for the next chapter... the trouble will soon be revealed!**

**gen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not put smut... just yet... i need help with that... i'm just gonna describe the things that Jeonghan is doing... but I will put  smut in this fic later on.... eeheheheh....

When I'm with Seungcheol it makes me want to forget everything that's wrong with my life. One of the reasons why I like to be with him, he makes me happy enough that I kind of forget that my life is not so happy as I want it to be when I'm with him. Every time that I'm not with him I always get anxious, scared and I think I'm going crazy. I know when I'm with Seungcheol I'm living my fairytale, my fantasy and my dream but when in reality my life is no fairytale, no fantasy and no dream it's the opposite of it. My life is hell the exact opposite of his life- _Seungcheol's life._ He has both his parents, well me I only have one, my dad and what's worst is that he's sick and my mother died when I was 10. When I was 14 I was the one who took the responsibility in working for me and my Dad. My Dad suddenly got sick, _Bone cancer_ it was hard for us because when he got sick we only survived because of my mother's insurance but when the doctors decided to amputate my Dad's leg to stop the cancer cells from spreading and my Dad was force to surrender my Mom's insurance money and half his salary to a lending company. He had to do it for me, he knows that I still need him, I still need at least one parent for support, care and love. After my Dad lost a leg he was still able to work but when I turned 14 he got sick again and he stopped working, it was a good thing that the company that my Dad worked has a good insurance system that even though he can't work we still have money every month as a pensioner and me being a minor and his son also gives me the opportunity  to be given little money for my school fees and for my allowance but I still have to work just to save money for rainy days my Mom taught me that.

 

When I was 14, in middle school I met Seungcheol the cool, smart, rich and handsome kid in school. I went to a private school because of my scholarship and because my Dad's old company sent to to that school too. I only have to maintain good grades which is not as hard as think it would be. I found school as an escape from my difficult life and also work, taking my mind off things that happened badly and quickly. It was just my life went to a 180 degree turn for the worst.  When I saw Seungcheol I was starstrucked, I know that love at first sight does not exist but hell! I feel like that when I saw him my heart won't stop beating fast, my heart was going on hyper drive.

 

Opposites attract but in my case it was one sided I was attracted to him and then heck! I should confess to him since we're classmates for like every subjects well mostly. I did confess after a month after I kind of stalked him and followed him. I know he noticed but as long as he did confront me about that I'm not gonna stop. I like him, he made me realize that, that I like boys more than girls. Having said that well I look like a girl because I was growing out my hair at that time, I like looking at myself having long hair. It was one of  the reason why I kept my job,maintaining a long beautiful hair can be expensive but it was self fulfilling. The onlvain thing that had _"My Hair"._

 

It has been years since I liked Seungcheol although he does not like me like I like him. There was not a time that he did not make me feel that he will never like me, _always._ Now, that we're both in college and my life is getting worst than I want it to be with my father being as sick as ever. I have to work early in the morning, delivering milk and newspaper in the apartment complex that I am living in, work in our school library in the afternoons, and after school work part time in a café from 7-11 pm on weekends. I want to sleep so bad when I first had this kind of routine but I adjusted after having the highest fever I've ever got, good thing I survived thanks to my friends at school. School,work,my father,debts,bills and Seungcheol are my life right now and as weird and bizarre it might be I am happy, stressed but happy.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

I greeted Seungcheol every morning ever since we started college,walked with him going to school,walked him to his school department, treat him lunch and waited for him when he gets out of school that was every day(Monday-Friday) routine, well except for my job of course. And here I am sitting on my chair inside my classroom after walking Seungcheol to his department. Then, my phone started ringing....

 

**CALLING....**

**COLLECTOR**

 

Seeing the name of the caller, suddenly I realized that shit!!!! What the hell am I going to do???!!! I haven't paid them for the more than two months because of my dad's condition and the interest might be higher now. How am I going to pay them!!!??? Ugh! what the hell! Might as will answer it and beg for a couple of days, I stepped outside,walking towards our department gate.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Mr. Yoon."_ A raspy and scary voice answered me on the other line. _"You're already very very late for your payment Mr.Yoon?"_ His voice was scary, it was like there's poison in every word that he was saying to me.

"I'm sorry Mr.Ma but I promise I will pay you...in a week." I trailed off and stopped walking, while I fisted my hand, shaking from being nervous and scared.

_"Nah-uh-uh... Mr.Yoon. You were a great payer a couple of months ago but it has been long enough, I have given you more than enough time. I will collect Jeonghannie."_ The nickname he gave me made my insides turn like crazy, I was not only scared, now I'm terrified. I know behind this call he is smiling like Satan.

_"Your silence answers everything Jeonghannie. Are you scared now?_ He huffed. _"I know that your father is very sick and now is in the hospital Jeonghannie that is why you can't pay me Jeonghannie."_ How did he know about my Dad? I feel like throwing up right now or might as will faint. Did he follow me every day?Did he? I'm getting scared now and also angry.

"How did you know that my Dad is the hospital?!" I shouted

_"Temper,temper my Jeonghannie. I followed you, that simple sweetie."_ Why is he talking to me this way.

"Please stop calling me _Jeonghannie and Sweetie."_ I pleaded

_"Sorry Sweetie but I can't do that because I know that your "life" is in my hands. You know what happens to people who can't pay me, right Jeonghannie?"_ His voice sounded evil, pure evil. I know what's going to happen to me. He will slit off neck and leave my pathetic body somewhere no one can find me.

"I know what's going to happen Mr. Ma."

_"Already, ready to die Jeonghannie? Not going to beg me?I'm kind of disappointed with you Jeonghannie."_ His teasing me like the what the devil will do.

"If I beg, will you not kill me...MR.Ma?" I asked. Some how hoping that won't kill me.

_"Since you asked Jeonghannie, my pretty pretty long haired boy......I will not kill you but I will offer you something that will not just avoid you from being killed by my boys but will also pay all your debts to me and will save your father from death, maybe it we'll put a couple of years more to his life. You're precious, so precious to me Jeonghannie."_ What does he want from me? I'm precious? Bullcrap!

"What can I do Mr. Ma?" I asked. I know this will not be good but for the offer that he gave me. It was not for my life but when he said about something that can save my father from death....It's tempting.

_"I see you're interested Jeonghannie, I could sense hope in your voice. Meet me at my office now My Sweet Jeonghannie and I will tell you my offer."_

He hung up on me not even waiting for my reply. I'm scared, angry and anxious about the offer but I want my Dad to live because As far as I know it, I only have my dad with me, just him. Reality hits me like so hard in the guts that I must face this, this bullshit that I'm getting into. I know in my guts, deep inside me that Mr. Ma's offer will not be good, it will be bad, evil, and horrifying if I may add. But for my father I will do it... I will do anything for my Dad because I know he will do everything for me too. He's the only person that I got now....Seungcheol and my friends, they are my fantasy,my dream and illusion that I want to be in my life but I know they are not. I know now...

Once I'll get my feet outside this school there will be no turning back. There will be no more happy fantasy,dream and illusion only reality. The reality that will send me burning in hell... The _hell_ that is called my _life._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol's POV

It has been weeks since I last saw Yoon Jeonghan. Well, it was not like it was just me, almost all the people that knows him. To where he is right now, I don't know though I kind of ~~_missed_~~?No, of course not I kind of wondered where he is since he's like always around me ever since I could remember. I don't know what he saw in me because I might be a son of a rich Korean business tycoon but to me I'm just me, _ordinary-_ there is nothing extraordinary about me. I'm still human at least that's what I feel, see, smell and maybe by accident tasted me and I know for a fact that I'm still human and not some God or saint to be worshiped at as Jeonghan did.

I wasn't annoyed at first when he kept on following me, it was not like he's the only one but then when he started to confess his true feelings towards me and not stopping even if  I turned him down he was still there. It was creepy as hell and I did pay him just to stop. I got the most painful slap I will ever get from him or to anyone. I thought he will stop but he didn't. A day after the slap thing happened he was still there being annoying and creepy.I forced myself to get used by him being annoying, creepy and persistent.I did get used to it and it became a routine everyday well, except for maybe weekends. In weekends I did see him from time to time but it was not always maybe when I went to town to buy things with my Mom and  that's it.

I thought that when I we finally graduated,  Jeonghan would stop. I thought I was Jeonghan free the day I finally got a letter from the college I applied for and was requested for an interview. I was excited and at the same time scared on the day of the interview, I mean who's not! I was getting anxious as hell when I finally entered the gates of the school I dreamt of coming. I was thinking about my Dad since he was not really happy about the course that I'm taking. I wanted to be scientist ever since I visited I a science museum a few years ago. Although my Dad is not a hundred percent up to the idea about me being a scientist-experimenting, testing, analyzing etc things... because he wanted me take over his business, being his heir but he's still supporting me. I felt guilty but my Mom and my older sister was really supportive and I applied for a university that was of course what I wanted to take up. I felt happy that finally I'm in college and I'm a step closer to my dream... but........when I got there......I....saw..............

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YOON JEONGHAN.... He was sitting outside the university president's office, smiling holding a peace of paper a back pack at his arm. What!The!Actual!HELL!!! is fucking going on!!!! I remembered marching towards him gripping hard on my sling bag. I got angry at him, I shouted at his face not letting him explain  because it was too much!  It was like a joke that even in college we still go to the same school. It turns out that he is going to the university as me. He was saying that someone helped him get an application at the university, he wanted to be in that school and that he needed to be in that school since he wanted to be scientist too! I mean WOW!!! He came up with that story! Bull sh*t! I don't believe any of it!!! Someone helped him?? _Pssshhh!_ He wanted to go to same school and needed to be in that school because I was going there too! Why can't he just say that! He was saying that it was purely coincidence! I say! He's a creep,weirdo,psycho,insane, and obsessed! The worst thing was that I can't file a complaint because he is not harming me in anyway! And just like that we graduated and went to the same university,apartment and even coffee shop~ _well he works there._ It has been  more than a year since we started going to the same school it was like high school but even worst.

* * *

* * *

 

Just like before I got used to it, from the first day of moving into my apartment , to the past couple of weeks before the last day that I saw him he was there with me. It was unusual at first and I started to wonder where could he be.

"Hyung?" Seungkwan asked poking my side to get my attention as I head out of the school.

"What now Seungkwan?" I rolled my eyes, adjusting my back pack . I know he's going to ask about Yoon Jeonghan  or maybe if could stay at my place because of a fight with Vernon.

"Hyung? Have you hear any news about Jeonghan hyung?" Just like I guessed he's going to ask about Jeonghan.

"Last time I checked I don't own him ." This is getting annoying.

"Well, hyung! I'm his friend and I'm worried! And it's not just him the whole gang is worried about him!" He stopped walking and I pulled my back pack and stopped. "For fucks sake! Hyung! Could you not really care? Are you really not worried  a little?!" He sighed. "Fine you're not! Maybe you could maybe wonder why he is not going to school?!" Seungkwan turned red eyed, tears pooling.

"Ugh!" I run my hand on my face. "Okay, I'm a little worried and I am wondering too Seungkwan but maybe he has some things that he needed to do or something... I trailed off. "Look." I held his shoulders looking at him in the eyes. "I don't know his whereabouts right now, all I know is that every night or really early in the morning when it was still dark and I'm still up studying or doing homework I heard his door open and close after. Then after that I don't hear anything that's it. It's what I said before and what I'm saying to you now but that happened a couple of days ago now he's not even going home." I don't want to worry Seungkwan more but I have to tell the truth here so Yeah might as will.

"I'm sorry for snapping hyung but the teachers are also getting worried because he did not file any letter of absence in the office and some of them dropped him. And.... And there are some rumors going around about him that...... that...." Seungkwan trailed off and looked down on the ground. I was still holding his shoulder.

"That? That what Seungkwan?" _Rumors?_ I did not hear anything but then again I don't really listen to rumors and I'm fucking busy studying my ass off for the upcoming exams.

"They were saying bad things about Jeonghan hyung, hyung." Seungkwan still looked down while tapping the tip of his shoe. "It was really really bad hyung." Seungkwan finally looked at me, all teary eyed, flushed cheeks and rubbing his right hand up and down his left arm.

"I...fine! don't say it if you're not comfortable with it." I let go of his shoulder and started to walk again but he yanked me back.

"Okay hyung, I'm going to say maybe a one or two maybe of the rumors about.... about Jeonghan hyung." Seungkwan swallowed at first and silently said. "They were saying that they saw Jeonghan hyung went to a hotel with a man and some say that they saw him inside an exclusive club sucking faces with a different guy and what was worst out of all of those rumors is that they say that Jeonghan hyung is now a...." Seungkwan turned pale and avoided my eyes looking back down. "He's a _hooker_ now hyung." Seungkwan sniffled, his tears dropping on the ground that he was looking at.

"Okay....." I trailed off, Whoa! Jeonghan? In a hotel and a club? I mean, I know that is not his thing at least that is what know. I kind of know him and I know that those _rumors_ are just rumors. People can be cruel and I know I can be cruel sometimes but spreading rumors like that is not a good thing, it was what Seungkwan said they are bad things like really bad things. "Seungkwan, you said that those things are just rumors, then let them be! They are just making things up for fun and Jeonghan was just a victim since he's around." I tapped Seungkwan's head and ruffled it for a bit and smiled at him just to make him be at ease and to make him calm. "And I'm going to say this.... you said three things about the rumor not one or two and I know, even if I don't really care about Jeonghan since he's all the things I hate but I some what know that he is not like that. Do you believe those ridiculous things?"

"Of course not!!! I don't believe it! I was just upset about those rumors spreading because I know _my_ Jeonghan hyung will never be like that!!!" He shouted, wiping his cheeks and runny nose. He straightened up and smiled.

"Now, there's that smile. I was worried you won't stop crying, Vernon's not going to be happy if you're crying and you're upset when you met up later." I smiled, turned around on my heel and started to walk again.

"I know his not hyung but I'm really worried about Jeonghan hyung because I tried to call him for days but then today some lady answered it saying that Jeonghan hyung's phone will not be available for a while."Seungkwan said and  followed behind me.

"What!?" I said a little bit higher that what I want.

"I said some lady answered his phone she said that-.... I cut him off.

"I heard it from the first time but What!!!!" I stopped walking again and held the strap of my back pack,hard.

"I see you're concerned all of a sudden hyung." Seungkwan smirked at me.

"I was...I was caught off... guard." I stuttered a little.

"Oh come hyung! I know your concerned and there's nothing wrong about it." He smiled at me teasingly and nudged me a little. "Hey hyung don't be all stuttery with me, it's okay hyung after all we're all friends no matter what the treatment is." Seungkwan smiled and and started to walk pass me. _"This kid, really!"_ I thought and started to walk again.

"Hyung? Do you really...ahm no, do you really not like Jeonghan hyung? Do you hate him that much?" Seungkwan asked

"Well, yes I don't like Jeonghan in ways he wants me to but  I dont hate him? I hate it when he follows me around and be there to places that I am but aside from those things I don't hate him." I explained, not even knowing what's coming out of my mouth, it just came out. _'Weird'_

"Okay hyung, but don't hate me because I have something to say to you." What does he want to tell me right now. I don't like where this is coming out.

"What is it Seungkwan?" I said platly. 

"But first let me ask you something?"

"Fine, do I have a choice I know you're not going stop asking even if I say no. Make it this, what ever this is fast Seungkwan because I can see my apartment building now."

"Do you like girls hyung? Or maybe boys?"

"To answer that, I think I like both."

"Another question? do you think you could like Jeonghan hyung because his kind of like both too you know?" Seungkwan grabbed me to make me stop. How many times do I have to stop?

"I don't think so Seungkwan, it might have happened a long time ago if I really would like Jeonghan. I just got used to him being around me."

"Do you go on dates before hyung? Or now?"

"I don't really go on dates since I was a junior in high school. When I realized that I like to be scientist, I like Science not business. To prove my dad that I can have my own choices. Dates will just distract me."

Seungkwan smiled at me, ' _Ugh! that smile again.'_ that teasing, goofy smile.

"You know what I think? I think you don't go on dates because of Jeonghan hyung and you're not used to Jeonghan hyung being around you. I think you my Seungcheol hyung like Jeonghan hyung a long time ago but you just hate that kind of idea. You hate the ways Jeonghan hyung threats you but you don't hate him. You made this idea of you not liking him because Jeonghan hyung is doing the things you hate but I know, deep inside that complicated brains of yours hyung, you like him more than you know." What the  hell!

"Ahhhh???? I know your a genius but what do you mean? You just lost me when you said _I like Jeonghan_."

"All I'm saying is that you like Jeonghan hyung but you're too fixated on your dream and just what you said hyung you don't hate Jeonghan hyung for being him but you," He poked my left shoulder.   "Your stupid but smart brain is telling you to hate Jeonghan hyung because his doing the things you hate."

"Okay? I guess...??" I scratched my head. I got confused for a bit.

"I guess you still don't get it now but hyung you'll know what I mean when maybe or if time comes."

"Yeah....." I furrowed my brows and groaned at Seungkwan.

"You'll see hyung." He patted my shoulder and turned back.

"I don't know Seungkwan and you're making me one of your case study." Perks? or disadvantage? of having a psychology student for a friend.

"Sorry about that hyung but I have to go back to school because I forgot Vernon is still there." He frowned. Lips pouting and I just smiled.

"Go! He might panic not finding anywhere at school." I heaved up my back pack that is still slipping.

Seungkwan ran back to school and I crossed the street. It was ridiculous how Seungkwan's brain works but it fascinates me because out of his diva-ish attitude he is still smart and good on looking through people. I can't help but think about me _liking_ Jeonghan, that's absurd. It's that I don't hate Jeonghan for being him but I hate the things his doing for me. I did not ask to be followed at, be Disturbed, taken care of and I did not ask him to like me. I have to be on my own and for him being annoyingly around me is not helping. I can't be on my own having my peace and quiet, to just go home and study. I have goal to finish and Jeonghan was not helping me at it. His whole presence when being around me makes me go crazy, it disturbs me and I don't know why though? I can't think straight,clearly and get mad at myself because no matter what I do to get rid of him he finds a way to be there. I don't need my parents, friends and him to be successful I just need me. I maybe selfish but I need to do this on my own. And Jeonghan not being around makes the people around me go all chaotic and insane and I can't have my peace and quiet. He's so annoying even when his not around. I don't want to be rich like my dad because his not always around me and Mom. I want a simple life and I want to be successful on my field of interest.

I was thinking so hard that I did not even notice that I was in front of my apartment building.It was a bit weird that Jeonghan kind of disappeared just like that. I went inside,stood there and pushed the elevator button. I waited for a bit and went inside- but as the elevator door was closing it was opened again by someone. I came face to face with the person I have not seen for weeks, it was.... _Jeonghan._ He stared at me and slipped inside the elevator with me. I felt weird though he did not jump on me or smiled at me. I felt kind of awkward now, it was like the the elevator has gotten much smaller than it is.

I remember Seungkwan and I wanted to ask Jeonghan many things but stopped myself because he never really cared about the long haired boy that is now cut short and is dyed black. Jeonghan did not greet a good afternoon not even bowed at me. Jeonghan did not even bother to look at me while they were ascending, as if Jeonghan never knew me. It was like Jeonghan that is beside me had an amnesia all of a sudden. I couldn't help but side eye  him not because he's gorgeous but this Jeonghan is some what different. It was not a good different but disturbing, I felt weird now that I'm around him.

And what bothered me the most was the bruises that was very visible to see heck! It was to everyone!Since his wearing an almost see through button-up shirt, two buttons are not even done with a very skin fitting destroyed black jeans. The elevator _'dinged'_ when it stopped.

Jeonghan got out of the elevator not even turning back . And I was stuck inside the elevator watching Jeonghan walk(more like limp) towards his apartment.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**GEN**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the POV to third person in the future chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Gen


End file.
